Industrial Revolution II
by MovieGirl44
Summary: What happened to bring the world of Cars to the planet? Join Finn on an adventure unlike anything you've ever read before. Partially humanized, but not in the way you might assume. Lots of theories about the Cars world, just a warning...
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

**A/N: So, this is the story about Finn I promised in Undercover! It would probably make sense to read it before reading this… there are quite a few things in this you won't get if you don't, but mostly this chapter because I have a Miles/OC pairing… yeah. Just read it if you haven't already. There's a lot more fluff in this chapter than chapters to follow, so just hang in there if you don't like it :-/.**

**Basically, this is going to reflect my theory on how the world of cars exists, so it's going to be more theoretical, and I'll have longer notes at the end to sort of explain it (and I'll give evidence! I'm not crazy, I swear! :P)**

It was another ordinary day at CHROME. There hadn't been any new missions as of late because Professor Z had finally been captured, along with most of the other lemons, so the agents were all just hanging out. After the last mission, Miles had been granted a computer, much like Holley's, after proving that he would be more functional with it than without because he already was good with computers.

After only three dates with Estella, he had proposed, and of course she said yes. Their wedding was planned to be about a year from then, in the winter to match their combined color scheme: dark blue for the long, pristine nights and light green for Christmas trees and other evergreens that almost shine against the white snow. They had already agreed that there had to be some sort of a slideshow, so Miles spent most of the morning going through pictures on his computer as he had been for the past week, most of which were of the light green Range Rover and his Pacer fiancée either on a date or just around the station. Holley had actually had been the documenter of many of the photos, since she had a camera and found it funny to take pictures of the couple when they weren't looking, much to Estella's dismay. Holley had happily given the pictures to Miles so he could begin to put them together in a slideshow, since Estella wanted no part in it—she was camera shy in the first place.

He continued flipping through the pictures when he came to some that he uploaded himself before the date pictures. Several of the World Grand Prix when he had faked being electric, then he came to one. The first one he had saved: a high school graduation picture. A young man, not more than 18, with dark brown hair cut neatly so that it was out of his eyes, but covered about half of his forehead when swept to the side. Beneath the picture, a caption read "Class of 3017". He stared at it for a while, zoning out of what was going on around him, when Estella came into the room. He quickly turned off his computer.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

"It was something, I know it. Show me," she said playfully.

"What? This?" he pulled up the picture before it, of him emerging from the jungle, "Not exactly my best photo but if you insist," he grinned.

"No, idiot, the one after that," she said, laughing. He flipped to a picture of him as an electric car, "You know what I mean, just show me," she practically begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Miles changed the screen to show the picture, and Estella's face fell, "You remember?" she asked quietly.

"As clear as day. I was the last part of the second wave, if I'm correct."

"I'm sorry," she said, almost offering her condolences, "How old were you?"

"It was a few years after this, so I assume around 25."

Just then, Finn drove into the room. Surprised, Miles turned his computer off and drove to the other side of the room, as if he was looking for a paper, "What were you doing?" Finn asked suspiciously.

Miles pretended not to hear, so Estella covered for him, "Paperwork. Part of it wasn't filed from the satellite incident."

"That's a lie. I saw to it myself," Finn said to her with a smirk, "Second wave, Axlerod?" he said a little louder to carry across the room. Miles stiffly nodded, clearly embarrassed, and continued his search for the invisible paper, "It's nothing to be ashamed of," Finn said, "Everyone had to eventually, you were just a little older when they got to you. I was early second wave, if it makes you feel any better."

Miles cheered up a little at hearing that, but still didn't say anything. Estella's turn signal began flashing, signaling a notification, "Sorry, boys, I have a doctor's appointment in a few minutes," she drove over to Miles and kissed him on the fender, "See you in a little bit," and she left.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, temporarily blinding those inside it. It narrowed down to a portal on one side of the room. When the two cars recovered, Finn almost pushed Miles away from the portal after he realized what it was, "You need to listen to me right now, I don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll be back, but that portal is for me. You cannot follow me, do you understand?" Finn didn't even wait for Miles to respond before he turned around and drove straight into the portal, causing it to close behind him.

Miles stood in silence for almost five minutes, unsure of what to do. He was worried for Finn, but he seemed like he had everything under control. Suddenly, he heard an engine purring through the hallways and into the room. It was none other than Finn, "How long was I gone?" he asked, as if he never left.

"Five minutes… where were you?"

"It's complicated… I doubt anyone would understand."

"Why don't you start from the beginning, then?"

"It's a long story..." he said, almost in doubt of himself.

"We haven't had any missions lately, so you can take as much time as you need."

"I'll start with when I went through the portal, then."

**A/N: Ok, this was the first chapter :). It'll still be in the third person, so I'll just narrate what happened to Finn after he went through the portal. I shall explain my theory about cars now… the rest of this story won't make sense if you don't know where I'm coming from, so please read this.**

**I was watching the movies when I noticed something about some of the cars, and particularly Doc. When he said he'd throw Lightning into jail until he rots… and then corrects himself, saying that the jail will rot before Lightning. It was almost as if he forgot they were all cars. How would he have that idea if they all weren't humans at one point in their life? Doc can also be seen in the Incredibles as a regular car, which adds to this idea of mine, because he wouldn't have been able to come to humanlike life from that state without a soul of some sort. I propose that there was some sort of massive epidemic that threatened the survival of the human race, so they turned to the most advanced robot that was already in the public masses: cars. Assuming that it is in the very distant future, the brain would have been completely mapped by then, including where the soul would be. They would develop the technology to capture the soul and transfer it to the cars, which would not be susceptible to whatever epidemic it happened to be, therefore letting millions survive and be able to continue the human race. This would be why we don't see any humans in either of the movies.**

**Also, my idea about the waves starts with Boundin', the Pixar short. The back of Stanley can be seen in it, but there are also people in that short in particular, which means that they all suddenly didn't turn into cars, but they were probably done in waves based on age. Since Doc and Stanley died supposedly of natural causes, they may have been in the first wave because there must have been a technical error that turned out to be deadly; that's the price that comes with early technology. Also, when Mater is accusing Miles of being a lemon, he says, "old British engines," which makes me think that he's older than he looks, but not as old as Doc or Stanley for obvious reasons, so he would be in late second wave. I would assume Finn would also be in the early second wave because it seems that he's younger than Doc or Stanley, but not by much, and he's certainly older than Miles. Also, as technology gets better with time, it could be the reason for his extensive weaponry and gadgets, which could be why he wasn't in the first wave. Also, we don't see any baby cars except for ONE in the first movie. The children that were changed to cars would be considered the third wave, because it would take even more technology to develop something to cater to children, which could then be transferred to regular cars when they matured. Holley and younger cars along that line would have been part of the third wave. The youngest of these probably wouldn't even remember being human, so the older cars try to keep the past quiet as to not scare them. This could also explain the lemons and why they're so angry all of the time. They may not have had a choice because of money or availability, in the case of Miles. Assuming he was in the late second wave, there may have been a shortage of cars. If he had already contracted whatever the epidemic was, he wouldn't have much of a choice as to what car he was going to be.**

**The technology is another major part in my theory. Cars 2 and its voice-activated jokes "everything's voice activated these days," could be a tribute to Siri (did I spell that right? I don't have a smart phone, so…). Siri is early voice-activated technology, which means that when the people of the future realized that hands would be a thing of the past, they developed voice-activation even more for accessibility needs. Holley's "job" is also designing iPhone apps, which is kind of useless because no one could use iPhones anymore, unless they all existed at a time when they could be used. Also, the reason why all of the landmarks are dedicated to cars would be because this movie would take place after Wall-E. The trash would have destroyed the landmarks, so they would therefore rebuild them in the image of cars when all of this happened. The radiation would have affected the people, changing them into monsters, but for this story, let's pretend there were people still on the planet during this.**

**Another question you could ask yourself is, "How do cars manufacture themselves at first when they don't have hands to create the machinery?"**

**Thanks for reading all of this theoretical crud if you did… it explains a lot of where this story is going after this chapter. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them in later A/N's. Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: Human

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm going to keep the top A/N short, so look for answers to your questions on the bottom of this chapter :).**

Finn was surrounded by white light. He wasn't sure as to what caused him to do what he did—he just felt that was what he needed to do. He landed with a skid, almost hitting the wall the portal was facing. He quickly turned around to see that the portal was gone. He turned to find a door in the room he was left in, but it was too small for anyone to get through—anyone in Finn's time, anyways. He heard a beep come from his radio. He turned it on to find a message:

_Message from Finn McMissile. _The automatic voice said coldly, then beeped again and played the message, _Listen, you're me, so I don't have to tell you who I am. You're in the year 3010, and you know this year. This year is the beginning of the second Industrial Revolution, and unfortunately, we're the cause of it. The early humans need a design to help them survive, and you happen to be the only one they have. I'm telling you this because we're the same. I wouldn't have cooperated if I didn't get this message, so you need to return the favor and send this to your past. You'll know when you need to, just don't forget._ There was a low tone, _End of message._

Finn turned off his radio and took in what he had just heard. He looked down at his hood, almost self-consciously. He had almost forgotten about this. He fought back emotions when he heard the door open with a click. A short man with just small tufts of hair left on his head walked in to find a car staring back at him. He stared, and Finn glared back twice as hard. The man practically fell over backwards and ran out of the room, slamming and locking the door, screaming at the top of his lungs. Finn would have tried to escape, but he waited to see what would happen before he tried anything.

Another four of what Finn thought to be scientists came into the room less than five minutes later, all with either cameras or clipboards.

"HELLO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND US?" one of them spoke loudly.

Finn looked annoyed, but responded, "Of course, I'm English. No need to shout," he chuckled. He knew they hadn't seen a car before, so he brushed off the comment. One of the people walked carefully over to him and touched him on the hood with the pen they were holding, "It's quite alright. I don't bite. Oh, where are my manners? Finn McMissile, CHROME agency, year 3150."

"You're from the-"

"Future. Yes, you are correct," Finn said shortly, "You are the first generation after the Axiom, am I right?"

"Yes."

"The artificial intelligence has faded, am I also correct there?"

"Unfortunately. We're still redeveloping…" they didn't want to say it in case they might offend him.

"Cars? Also fine. I took history, I'm just making sure of where I am."

Just then, another person walked in with a cart. Another opened it to reveal all sorts of tools, and removed a wrench. They walked toward Finn, surrounding him. He reversed into a corner, for once unsure of what was going to happen. As far as he knew, they were going to take him apart. He drew one of his guns, aiming at them, "Listen. You do not touch me with those or I fire. Got it?" He never would, as it could impact the future, but it was a pretty good threat if he did say so himself. The people backed down, but one whipped out a cell phone and called someone. Within minutes Finn was surrounded by police with all guns trained on him. Knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to damage anything here, he didn't try to escape out of risk of killing someone. The humans cut a hole in the wall large enough for him to pass through and they ordered him to go outside and to an automotive section of the building. Finn looked up at the building once he had left it. It was CHROME.

The police ordered him onto a lift. "Where did you find one of these?"

"Salvaged it after the Axiom landed. Can't get a working car, though," one of the scientists responded.

"Now, for your safety and ours," a scientist with a German accent explained, "You will be given sleeping gas, observing that you breathe." The team of scientists had grown to almost ten by this point, and all had evacuated the room. An orange gas permeated the air, and while Finn tried to hold his breath, it was no use. He finally allowed the gas to take him into a deep sleep.

He awoke to find that both of his doors were somehow pried open, his hood was up and there were at least 3 scientists surrounding him and taking notes. He instinctively slammed his doors shut, almost catching one of the scientists with one. He mentally checked his black box to find that they had not figured out how to unbolt it from its spot. He breathed a sigh of relief, but remained silent until one of them came around to his side and he could see him out of the corner of his windshield.

"Can you explain what planet you're from, or what demented mind created you?" the German scientist asked him, "What malicious spy program sent you?"

"I'm not the creation of demented minds, and I promise you that I am a part of the British Intelligence. You know, perhaps I am the product of a demented mind: yours," he spat, "I was sent here to help you, not to receive insults about where my loyalties lie."

"Where were you sent from?"

"Exactly where I told you when you first saw me. I'm from 3150, your future. I came here to ensure that it will still occur in the way that it does."

"You mean the rise of the machines?"

"No," Finn corrected, "The second Industrial Revolution."

"Whatever it would be called by the winners."

"There is no rise of the machines," Finn said quietly, "Artificial intelligence died out with the Axiom. I'm just as human as you are."

**A/N: Ok, reviews!**

**Thepopstar27- I want to meet Finn, too :). Sadly, this takes place too far into the future for us to actually be able to :(.**

**RushandStreak- I loved that story, by the way :P. Also, just to clarify, after the Axiom landed, the AI only survived long enough to help the humans rebuild the earth. With the loss of their original directive, they would probably die out, at least in my opinion. Since there was no need for cars on the Axiom, they sort of disappeared with the trash, so they would have to redevelop them, hence the model T's and other older car models. Finn has a special story, which I will save for later, but I will probably not touch on Doc. He's a race car, which means that it was probably his car, and he wanted to continue to race after everything changed, so he just asked to be put into that so he could.**

**Also, I just want to say that I have a backstory written for Miles involving this, and I will probably tack it onto the end of Finn's tale, which should only take a couple more chapters… This is probably going to be a shorter story, but I'll try to keep it going for you guys :).**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: Pros and Cons

**A/N: Two updates in one week? You guys got lucky again :). Most of the answers and stuff is on the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy :). Also, I don't swear in any of my stories, so you might see slant swears in this one… :P. And… if there are any history-savvy people out there, I'm just going to say that I know there has already been a second industrial revolution, but both were in such close vicinity that in the grand scheme of things (like future history as well), they could be considered one revolution and two stages. That, and it's a cool name for a story :P, so just bear with me.**

Finn stared at the scientist with the utmost sincerity, "That's the reason why I'm here to help all of you. This is where it begins. With me."

The German scientist stood in silence, unable to process the information he was given before its time. The other scientists had stopped taking notes, waiting for someone to continue the conversation. Something within the leader had snapped, and he began to back away from the car, "You're a monster. That's not ethical. Holy crud," he had said other words as well under his breath, but no one could hear them, "What could possibly result in that?" he asked with a shaky voice, trying to maintain his composure.

Finn jerked his front down to close his hood, "You are living in the year 3010. This year resonates through society from now on as the year of the Epidemic."

"There's no possible way that could be. The biggest killer right now is—"

"Cancer," Finn finished for him, "The radiation from what the human race has done to the earth is impacting you. When it mutated the DNA in an unknown person around this time period, the mutation from the cancer allowed particles to become airborne and infect others."

"Have you identified the person?"

"The disease spread too fast for anyone to find an exact origin, that's just an assumption made by many in my time."

"Has it already started now?"

"This is about March, correct?" the German scientist nodded, and Finn continued, "I knew I would have been placed at the catalyst."

The scientists all had a look of fear in their eyes, and all somehow or another asked what they should do.

"The disease has no cure, unfortunately. The only hope for the human race to survive is to place them into bodies that cannot be infected. That's probably why I'm here today. I'm supposed to give you a type of blueprint to use to make what needs to be made."

"You mean…"

"Yes. This group standing in this room on this day is responsible for saving the human race."

"How would they be human if they all end up like… well, you?" a younger person, probably an intern, asked.

"That's the partial beauty to this. While I may not look human, I still am on the inside." Finn had to pause for a second, as it was hard to tell them about his inner workings, "I have a black box that contains my soul. When I was converted to this state, my soul was transferred from me to the box, and then into this car," he gestured to himself, "I still am human when it comes to my personality and intelligence and other characteristics of that nature, but not anything else."

"This is unethical," the lead scientist said bluntly, "This is wrong. What moral code would stand for this?"

Finn became desperate to convince them, "A moral code that determines whether a whole species lives as machines for a long time to come or dies as what they are this year. Humanity has created so many wonderful things over the course of their existence, even if we have damaged the planet in doing so," he felt a warm feeling course through him at the word 'we,' it made him feel as if nothing had changed since this year, "The technology developed currently is the peak of sophistication. You've been perfecting voice activation, which is depended upon in the future. If you think about this, this is exactly the technology you need to survive."

"But if we don't do what you say, we could find another way to let everyone escape this," the German scientist reasoned. He turned to the others in the room, "Find this pathogen and create a vaccination against it." All of them rushed out of the room, leaving the lead scientist with Finn.

"You realize that's not going to work," Finn said, "My presence proves it."

"I understand that, McMissile. The sooner they contract it, the sooner I can figure out what to do to begin this 'revolution',"

Finn's pupils constricted out of fear, "You aren't... The only person I know that uses logic like that is… What is your name?" he asked.

"Zurich. The other scientists in this facility call me Professor Z."

"That means... you sacrificed the rest of your sanity for this? Don't answer that. It hasn't happened yet."

"You know me in the future? How could that be if you're from over 100 years from now?"

"Without flesh and blood limiting the human life span, it has increased dramatically. The only way cars can really die is if they are crushed or caught in an explosion. Only the early cars actually died of natural causes, probably from a glitch in the programming in the black box."

Professor Z looked thoughtful, "This could be considered a good thing, then?"

"Sure."

"Can you give me the specifications for these black boxes?"

Finn and Professor Z talked for hours on end on how everything worked, Professor Z making sure to keep his distance from Finn as a matter of respect after what had happened before. Finn watched his expression as he explained everything, which was genuinely intrigued. He figured that the reason why he was such a genius with all of his future inventions was because of this confrontation. He probably wasn't meant to be in field of biology. Since he wasn't completely crazy at this point in his life, he and Finn got along quite well, working together to save humanity instead of trying to kill each other.

Finn kept thinking about how this could be; how could Professor Z be working side by side with him now, but he hates him in his own time? Perhaps being turned into a Zundapp Janus would have made him resent the change and the idea, and he would most likely associate it with Finn. He almost chuckled out loud; that would make anyone go crazy.

**A/N: Lame ending for this chapter, I know, but it's better than a cliffhanger!**

**I doubt there was anything in this that needs further explaining, but if there is, be sure to review so I can answer any questions!**

**RushandStreak- I probably would, too. I would run and hide if this actually happened in this time, especially if I knew who was partially behind it :P.**

**Thepopstar27- Eh, not really, but it's explained in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading :).**


	4. Chapter 4: All in a Day's Work

**A/N: Well, it's coming back from the dead. **

**RushandStreak: He sort of knew about the portal, but that'll be explained later on. Also, he's not all that tolerant… as you will read. This was an exciting chapter to write, so be prepared.**

**Herobrineiscute: Just wait…**

**Christine317: It is really complicated, but I didn't like how the Pixar theory portrayed Cars, so this was the only thing I figured would make it more canon to the other movies, because if it's before Wall-E, where is all the trash that caused the humans to leave?**

**Without further ado, I give you the next chapter of IRII!**

Finn was allowed to stay in the lab for the night, and while he really didn't want to, he didn't have another choice; cars weren't alive yet in this time period. Professor Z said that he would have to stay in that room, as he didn't have anywhere else to accommodate him. After he left for the night, Finn faked sleep, but none really came to him. He kept his eyes open a crack the whole night, making sure no one came in through the door. At about one in the morning, he heard the lock begin to turn, and the door to the human part of the lab opening. Looking in his rear view mirror, it was none other than Professor Z. He quietly walked over to the workbench in the room, and opened a drawer to reveal a handheld screwdriver and a wrench. He grabbed them both and moved over to Finn, who still appeared asleep. Little did he know, Finn was very much awake and was on the verge of activating his gun. The professor grabbed Finn's door handle, and Finn responded by locking up and setting his internal alarm. His eyes snapped open and he turned 180 degrees to face his aggressor.

"What do you think you're doing?! Did you really think I would have fallen asleep that easily?"

"Actually, no. I had intended to come at this time anyways. This way, the security system here is active. If you try to break out of the windows or doors, this building will self-destruct and only one person has the code to deactivate it: me."

"I would rather die. I already gave you the information you needed, so it doesn't matter."

"Yes, you did give me the information I needed, but not the information I wanted. I want to see these so-called black boxes, and how they really work."

Finn drew a firearm, "You will not. I've cooperated until this point to ensure the future. No more."

"But you know me in the future," Professor Z reasoned, "you won't kill me now, that's impossible."

"It was my destiny to come here, so I can do whatever I so choose because I'm meant to be here right now, even if it's not my natural time period."

"Good point, but would you really?"

"I've killed several lemons in my day."

"Lemon?"

"Yes, bad cars that don't work right. I don't even care that I'm telling you anymore, this is the reason why you hate me so much in the future. You were one of the last to be changed over from human to car, and all they had left was a Zundapp Janus. Victim of short stock, like all of the other lemons," Finn said vengefully, "Even your own staff went against you, calling you Professor Zundapp out of jest, and the name stuck," he said with almost a stroke of satisfaction.

"No…" he said with fear stricken across his face, "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" he screamed as he lunged for Finn, who dodged the leap effectively, drawing his gun at the same time, "You will die, McMissile, one way or another!"

"Not if I kill you first."

"I don't have anything to loose, not even that."

"Very well, then," Finn said, firing at the Professor, but purposely missing his vitals and hitting his arm.

He clutched his new wound with his good hand, and fell to his knees in pain, and stared at the ground, "You will pay for this. Not now, maybe not ever, but you will. Mark my words."

"All in a day's work," he said sarcastically, "You're going to need that code," he said as he turned around and jumped out of the single window in the room, never looking back.

Finn drove for almost two hours before he hit the outskirts of London, where he stopped for a while to rest. That was the only problem with CHROME: it was way too far away from the city to be safe. Whenever anything happened, it was always at least an hour to get to the action. He remembered this next part for sure, but he wasn't sure if he could go through it a second time. He sighed and restarted his engine, driving straight for the city. Unable to hide himself from the street lights, he drove in the open, receiving stares from all of the people who liked to get up early for exercise or work. He was surprised that they didn't scream or run. Tuning his radio, he found one of the local stations of the time. He kept the volume low so he could still hear what was going on around him, he listened quietly.

_We have heard from several eyewitness accounts that there is the first of the new fleet of living vehicles driving through London as we speak. The reason why it's out this early in the morning is still unknown. I always wondered how long it would take to cross the Atlantic, but apparently it's now..._

He turned the station off and continued driving, trying to avoid lights, even if it was impossible. He looked at the line of addresses on the side of the road. _25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20_ he counted silently, _19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14_ one more, _13_ he stopped and turned into an alley to wait. Soon enough, a man with smoothed back black hair and dressed in a suit turned the corner. His eyes widened as he stared at Finn, and Finn backed up slightly in fear, but he quickly recovered. There was a long silence between the two beings before the man drew a shotgun, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I take it you're an agent of the British Intelligence?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Identify yourself now."

"Just listen to me for a second before you kill me. You know me and trust me more than anyone else in the world. Your name is Henry Bond, twenty seven times great nephew of the agent whose life was made into movies. You're en route right now to discover what professor Zurich had invited you to see just a couple hours ago. You carry at least three translation dictionaries with you in your car, even if you don't leave the city, just because you never had the time to learn."

"How in the world do you know all of this?"

"Who else would?"

The man had dropped his gun, and backed against the opposite wall, trying to get away from Finn. "There's no way. You can't be," he breathed with fear in his blue-green eyes.

"I am. You know that, I can tell; mainly because I knew when I was in your shoes."

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! Yes, Finn just met himself when he was still human :P. I'm going to continue to update this one until it's done, along with Against All Protocol, so I'm going to try and update each once a week, if not more if I have the time. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Song of Humanity

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Herobrineiscute- While I love time travel and all the trouble it causes, I also love Doctor Who, which states that time can be rewritten. I think I may use that idea because I wanted to focus more on Finn and my general theory about this. Who knows, maybe I will destroy the space-time continuum later... you won't know until I write it :P.**

**Christine317- Yay!**

**RushandStreak- Thanks for the comment *smiles modestly*, and I figured that since Finn is referred to a lot as James Bond's car, I might as well make him a relative of him, even if it is distant.**

**Enjoy :).**

"You're _me?_ How am I a car?" Henry exclaimed, confused and dismayed.

"Not too loudly," Finn tried to correct, "There's a garage at our house. Go, I'll be right behind you," he told Henry, still stunned, who turned and jogged away.

Finn listened to the recording he received when he had first emerged in this time. There was no way he could have sent that from the future. He focused on his memories from when he was Henry, but he couldn't remember anything. He recorded himself speaking the very same words that were spoken in the message and loaded them onto an emergency flash drive in case the opportunity presented itself, and he drove to his old home.

As he pulled onto the familiar street, he drew closer and closer to the mansion he once called home. It was completely encompassed by ancient oak trees, but that was the way he liked it. The house wasn't even visible in the summer because of the thick leaves, and it looked abandoned in the winter because their barren branches were the only decoration. It was a private home, but he didn't have anyone to share it with, so he was fine with it.

Being careful not to touch the trees, he pulled up to the front door and pushed the doorbell with his tire, but then realized that he could open the garage by voice-activation.

"Please," he said loud enough for the microphone to pick up, and the door opened itself in a few seconds. Waiting inside was none other than Henry, waiting next to his car, a bright silver Bentley.

Finn waited outside, hesitant.

"No need to wait, please come in," he invited, and Finn moved into the garage, as Henry closed the door behind him. There was plenty of room for him to move and even turn around, so there was no problem.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions…"

"For starters, how in the world did I end up as a car?"

"I was told when I was you, so I guess I can tell you. A plague is about to sweep the globe," he said with extreme seriousness, "All the people in the future are in the state I'm in."

"How do you play music, then?"

"All we have are recordings from before, and forklifts can play some instruments, but that's about it."

"But how do _you_ play music?"

Finn remembered this part, and he looked down at his hood out of shame and regret, "I can't."

Henry's expression shifted from a look of worry to a look of horror, "Henry, I—"

"I don't go by Henry anymore;" Finn said bitterly, "Most were required to have a name change when they were changed from human to car. The government decided that Henry Bond wasn't a good name for an Aston Martin, so they changed it without even telling me. My name is Finn McMissile, now. They take everything from you that you know and love. Your house and all of the trees were demolished to make room for a new home that was adapted for cars, but you were outbid when it came time for reselling it. Your piano is in a museum in Italy and your cello was lost."

Henry leaned on the wheel well of the Bentley in shock, on the verge of mentally breaking down from the looks of it. Finn's eyes stared at him like ice shards, but softened when he remembered who he was talking to.

"You gave the Bentley to your brother," Finn said gently, "so that he could be a nice car and not have to worry about illness in the next life," he admitted, "he'd been suffering before all of this, but he only told you after everything changed. You never see him again, so make that one moment count," he said softly, making the silent Henry relax slightly. Finn had to force himself to not cry.

"That's good," Henry said, "John won't have to suffer." Not needing to say anymore on the subject, he changed it, "Did you at least make a CD?"

Finn cracked his window open slightly, allowing the classical piano music from his stereo to fill the room. "It's the only one I have with me anymore."

"Would you like another?"

"The one I have right now is perfect already. We worked hours on it. You recorded all of your favorite songs beforehand, anyways, but there were a couple that are just piano because you didn't have time to add the cello part."

"Which ones?"

"Cumberland Cross and Rilyos Lerautia."

Henry's eyes lit up, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind waiting for a minute, would you?"

"Not at all," Finn smiled as his younger self went into the house. Finn liked this part the most, simply because of the music. The door connecting the garage to the house opened to reveal Henry holding a black case and a music stand with some music on it, smiling with joy. He put the case on the ground, and clicked it open to reveal an immaculately cleaned cello. He set it up and began to tune, not needing a reference note.

"The usual tempo?" Henry asked him.

"I believe so. These recordings were made so long ago I can't remember. Would you like me to play the first few seconds of Cumberland Cross for you?"

"Sure."

Finn turned up the volume slightly and allowed the piano-only track to play. It began slowly, like a ballad piece. He turned it off to allow Henry to get oriented, and then his younger self signaled to him that it was alright to start. He began on a low note, allowing the eighth notes to take over. At a slower tempo, they sounded fast, yet heartfelt. Even though it was a band piece, he had managed to combine most of the parts into piano and cello, giving it a softer tone than the original, but lovely nevertheless. Henry played his heart out, and Finn let himself be swept away by the music that had left him so long ago. He had his microphone on, recording the two parts of the music together as one piece.

He watched himself play the instrument he so loved; he could tell the exact moment when he was swept away with the music because at that point, so much emotion was poured into the piece it was almost overwhelming. A brief moment separated the dance section from the beginning, turning emotional quarter and eighth notes into bright, happy sixteenth notes—his specialty. In less than a minute, the song was over, and Henry blinked back into the world, smiling with content.

"I think I did well on that, wouldn't you?"

"How could I expect anything less from myself?"

"The next song was Rilyos Lerautia, right?"

He changed to the song on his radio, which began with only piano, "Yes."

"You remember that you never finished that one…"

Finn thought for a minute and then remembered, "That's right. It was the last few measures that got me."

"Well, that's what happens when we write duets for one person," Henry reminded him, "That song shouldn't need a cello part, anyways."

Finn thought for a second, remembering how the song went, "You might be right. The piano part seemed complete by its—"

Suddenly, the garage door was broken down by several soldiers, who paid no attention to Finn, but rushed over to Henry and grabbed him and forced him to stand up, causing the cello in his grip to fall to the ground. They turned him around and forced him against the Bentley, handcuffing him.

"What are you doing?!" Finn called out frantically, "He's a government agent!"

"Then we have the right man," the soldier replied bluntly.

**A/N: I only have one or two more chapters before I finish this story, but I don't want it to end! I wanted to give a special thanks to RushandStreak for her encouragement to continue this story through to the end, instead of discontinuing it. However, I'm going to change gears on this story after I finish Finn's story, so it won't have to totally end, but I'll explain that later :). Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Different Life

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of Finn's story *cries*. I actually am going to continue this story in a way, still, but there's more on that at the bottom.**

**RushandStreak- Thanks for the compliment *blushes*, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :).**

**Christine317- Dun dun DUN! Muahaha :)**

**Hope you guys like this!**

The soldier restraining Henry forced him to stand up and made him walk out of the garage when Finn pulled in front of the party, knowing that this wasn't supposed to happen.

"How dare you assault an agent of his status!" he practically screamed.

"This is not an assault," one of them responded, "We were supposed to retrieve Henry Bond and all other government agents."

"The reason?"

"Classified."

"I'm an agent of CHROME; nothing should be classified to me."

"What is this CHROME organization?"

Finn sucked in a small breath. He had forgotten that it didn't exist yet, "Forget what I said," he tried to explain, "I'm government agent, as well," he tried to draw away from the fact that both he and Henry shared the same voice, and Henry caught on also, keeping quiet.

"How are you already…?"

"Experimental of the first wave," he lied, "I volunteered."

"Then what is the problem with taking this man?"

"It's… not his time yet," he tried to figure out a reason why other than he needed more technology than was available, "He needs to be tested to see if he's immune."

"He's still a government agent, and it states under code A-113 that was passed last week that all government agents are to be taken into custody and converted as soon as possible following the confirmation of the beginning of the second wave," the soldier said robotically.

Finn looked disheartened, and made eye contact with his younger self, who looked desperate for help, but Finn could do nothing as they forced him into an army vehicle and drove off, taking him to his fate. It wouldn't be long before they collected the Bentley, as well, on his own request for his brother.

Finn finally resolved to give chase to the vehicle, remembering the route it took to the secret clinic on the outskirts of the city. While another one would be set up for the general public eventually, this was a different case. Driving at his top speed, he finally caught up with the truck that was carrying Henry, Leland, and a few others that he didn't recognize from a distance. As they were unloaded, he saw that they were all handcuffed and organized in a line, a total of six in all. He watched them all walk into the building, one of the only ones available at this point to accommodate for cars. He caught Henry's eye and gave him a reassuring glance, and then pulled around into a spot where he thought he would go unnoticed, and observed as best as he could what was happening. All of the other agents were men, except for one. A woman who looked a little older than Henry walked a couple positions back from him. Her blonde hair was just beginning to gray at the roots. She walked with authority, even in handcuffs, and radiated confidence. A single tear stained her cheek, being the only sign that she knew what was going to happen. They were all forced to walk in a line, trailing into the building. When the soldiers followed, Finn came out of hiding and peaked into the large door that had not been closed, meaning that another group was coming soon.

As he had remembered, it was a single room that was the size of at least two football fields. The small group of people was forced to stand in line. The first, Leland, was taken behind a black curtain. Other than the room dividers, the entire room was painted white and smelled of antiseptics and gasoline. The floor was black, to mask the tire tracks of cars coming in or out. Suddenly, a loud, repetitive beep echoed through the room. Another large door opened upwards to reveal a flatbed tow truck carrying none other than Henry's Bentley. It was guided off the ramp by two people, and the truck left. Finn noticed that Henry's face brightened at its sight, and he looked around to see if John had been captured or not. It had been a while since he had seen his brother; he had been sent on an undercover mission a while ago and any contact would compromise him, and despite himself, he actually wanted to see him again, even if he was going to end up as something other than human if he was ever found.

Finn watched as the car was pushed to another area of the room. It was sprayed both inside and out with some sort of liquid, presumably disinfectant. Two workers installed a large piece of metal that matched the paint color, and it covered the inside of the windshield. Eyelids. Several other components were bolted into place, and the tires were replaced with new ones that were handled especially carefully by the man driving the cart with them. The windows were broken out and removed, being replaced with a type of black material that bulged on the outside. Finn was glad that his were just tinted to opaqueness; it subtracted a lot of weight even if his glass was thicker than average. Several people surrounded the car and pushed it out of sight, probably to get its gadgets.

He gasped when he heard the horrid screaming he could tell to be Leland's, and was forced to turn away out of pain for his friend. The process wasn't always perfect, and he saw the products of bad conversions. One car in particular he saw in France when he had first become partners with Holley. While she still had full movement, her windows were still clear and her eyes… were in her headlights. He could never guess what had happened to cause that, and he shuttered just thinking about it. She was probably a defect from the first wave. Most of those that were in the first wave were older, or were already in the late stages of the disease. Many older race car drivers had also volunteered so they would have an edge against others on the track for a while beforehand, and they would have more experience while others got their bearings, therefore meaning easier races, but the technology took a while to perfect, and it still didn't end well in most of the first cases.

He turned back to his unseen position at the door of the warehouse, where a dark red Jaguar E-type with bright blue eyes emerged, surrounded by people trying to keep him on his tires. While he had figured out some of the fundamentals of moving, he was exhausted and disoriented from the transfer, causing his attempted escape out of instinct from his training. His pupils constricted out of fear from the aides surrounding him, and he frantically looked around to find a way out of the building, or at the very least out of the crowd, who were spooking him in his confused mind. He tried to reverse, but only ended up jerking backwards a few feet, running into three people standing behind him. Finally, two men driving forklifts helped him through another doorway in a more solid room divider on the other side of the warehouse.

Finn grimaced at the scene set before him. Leland had always been so…graceful, as a human; that's what made him such a good agent. When this apocalypse forced him out of that body, he had lost his greatest advantage. He eventually learned how to control all of his hardware, but he didn't have the feel for them like he did his gadgets before, and he avoided using them at all costs unless he was in danger. Perhaps he waited too long to use that advantage on his final mission; Finn always figured that was what had happened.

He watched as another truck pulled in from the front, and quickly used his grappling hooks to get to a more concealed location, still trying to figure out how to get the delayed message to Henry. He watched as another line of neutralized agents made their way into the front section of the building, being led by a man in a pilot's uniform, which could only be identified as Sid by Finn. He had never liked being called by his full name, Sidney, because he thought that it was a female's name and not proper for a pilot of his status. As soon as the line joined the one already waiting, he was taken into another room by some workers.

The line grew shorter and shorter, taking one person at a time. Apparently they figured out the issue that Leland had, because there were no more frantic cars trying to escape, in fact, Finn didn't see any cars at all after he saw Leland; they were probably guided to a separate location in the building where they could learn how to move again in a safer place. He saw Henry eventually reach the front of the line, and he could hardly look when he saw them take him into one of the curtains, when he saw something unbelievable snap within Henry. He mustered all of his strength and broke through the two people escorting him to his fate, and he ran out of the open door. Finn immediately followed suit, quickly lowering himself to the ground and exiting before he could be captured. When he caught up to Henry, who was panting at this point, he made him sit down under a large tree beside the road.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked him harshly, "You could destroy the space-time continuum if you pull something like this."

"No, it wasn't that," Henry said in between gasps, trying to catch his breath, "I saw you in the rafters, and I figured you needed to talk to me. I doubt the rest of today is going to be a very good time, so here I am," he said, smiling slightly.

"I did need to talk to you, but only for a minute. I can see the guards coming for you." Finn ejected the flash drive he had loaded only hours ago, and took it in his tire. He pushed it towards Henry, who looked at it in surprise, "Ask them to plug this into port G before they change you. Don't ask why, just trust me."

Henry picked up the small device by turning around and grabbing it with one of his handcuffed hands. Finn activated one of his guns and blasted the lock on both cuffs, using the precision shooting Londyn had taught him so long ago.

"How did you—?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Finn chuckled, folding his gun back into his side. He couldn't resist showing his younger self one of his gadgets, "No one deserves their last human moments in handcuffs."

Henry nodded in thanks, and turned to face the oncoming soldiers, all dressed in uniform camouflage. He walked straight towards them with his palms toward them, to show he had no weapons besides the flash drive. One man grabbed each arm and escorted him towards his fate. He saw a bright white light out of the corner of his eye, but thought nothing of it. Perhaps it was another agent's headlights.

They led him through the building and placed him in a large, curtained-off room. He was met with Velcro straps around his wrists and ankles that were connected to a table. _So much for getting rid of the handcuffs_,he thought bitterly. Two workers dressed in white placed wires on all of the major nerves of the body, removing a wrist and an ankle from the table long enough to place some along his spine. A large, metal helmet was placed on his head, the inside full of prickly electrodes. He remembered for only a moment about the drive, and he opened his hand, "I was told to have this connected into port G," he said to no one in particular. One of the workers took it and went behind another curtain, where the Aston Martin must have been parked. He watched in horror as a bright orange box was connected to the other ends of the wires attached to him. One of the workers threw a switch, and all went black with a surge of electricity.

Soon enough, Henry was snapped into reality, but not his reality. All he could see at first was a metallic blue hood, and then some workers slammed it shut after confirming his vital signs… whatever those were to a car. He tried his hardest to focus his new eyes, but they weren't responding to his mental command. He felt his tires pushing against the ground, but everything else was only dully present, like a nervous system existed, but was focused in his tires rather than anywhere else. His tires began to slip out from under him, he not knowing how to control anything, and his right side clipped the floor as he tried to regain his balance. More workers came into the room with jacks, and used them to prop him up so he wouldn't risk falling again. One of the workers was working with a large touch-screen computer that had Henry's new schematics up, he thought, and he read it over her shoulder, trying to figure out how he worked, and he noticed something different in the name section above it all. Sure enough, the name displayed was _Finn McMissile_, and he grimaced at reading it. His name was the one thing that had propelled him into the agency, and it was gone. He realized his house was probably next, he unable to even use it due to his size, much less protect it.

The worker turned to see Henry was staring worriedly at the screen, "It's nothing to worry about," she said gently, "You're going to be alright. Can you speak?"

"Pourquoi pas moi?" he said half foggily, unsure how to speak with a mouth made of metal.

"That's what I was afraid of," the woman said quietly, "Can you speak in English?"

Finn had to think for a minute. He didn't even know about the languages running through his thoughts until he spoke, "Is… this… English?" he choked out, trying to filter the languages swimming through his computer.

"It is," she replied, "but you may have to relearn what each language sounds like. It was an experimental computer program they wanted to try in you, knowing you never learned any of them before. Think of it this way, you won't have to worry about all of those translation dictionaries anymore. So, are you up for it?" she asked, trying to be positive for him.

He frowned slightly, but then hid his emotions from the world with a small smile, "Por que no?"

She chuckled, "You've got some work cut out for you." She heard a metallic beeping, "You're going to have to drive to the training holodome," she said, "try to get there without relying too much on the forklift, but it's going to be there for you in case you forget what to do. Just imagine you're driving a car, instead of being one."

Finn could infer that she had helped many of the agents today based on the confidence of her words. Two large forklifts appeared through the black curtain with their tines on alternate sides, instead of in front. The woman pressed a button, and all four jacks lowered, allowing Finn to rest on his tires. He looked nervously at the person driving the forklift on his right, and he shakily drove forward a few inches before his tires slipped out from under him, again, making him glad there were forklifts there to catch him. He was guided through a hallway of the black room dividers and into the open air, where he finally got the hang of driving, even taking his eyes off of the empty road to check his rear view mirror, just for fun. Sure enough, he saw two small tailfins on his back corners that he had neglected to notice on his future self. He kept wondering about the _Missile_ part of his new name. He guessed he'd figure it out soon enough.

He saw the large building he assumed to be the holodome, and figured out how to turn into it and find his way to the main room. He looked around, and realized that both forklifts had stopped supporting him, their tines facing forwards instead of being under him. He smiled in triumph, and made his way into the training arena, where several cars were driving a course, but the red Jaguar E-type waited off to the side. He must have seen him come in, because he turned around to greet him.

"Hello," he said warmly, "What's your name? I can't recognize anyone anymore," he chuckled, "My original name was Leland Wesley, if you knew me before. I guess I'm supposed to go by Leland Turbo now, though."

"Leland?" Finn said excitedly, not having seen him go before him in the warehouse, "It's me, Henry! Well, they changed my name to Finn McMissile, so I guess I'm Finn, now," he laughed, relieved he finally found him. He didn't even realize he was speaking in English at first, but when he realized he was, he smiled on the inside. Things really were going to be alright.

**A/N: Ok, you guys have two choices from now on. I can either write about Finn and Leland adjusting to being cars, or I have some ideas for short stories about other characters that I didn't get to mention here. If you choose the second option, I have one written for Miles first, and then I'll be open for suggestions. I don't want this story to end, so you'll still get updates either way :P. Thanks for reading :).**


	7. Miles: The Last Immuno

**A/N: This chapter is a little different. This specific chapter begins the new direction I'm taking with IRII, having it turn into short stories about what happened to other characters during the second Industrial Revolution.**

**RushandStreak- Thanks for the suggestion, and as you can tell, I am using it. Yes, the agent was Londyn, or at least a reference to her, and thank you for understanding my theory... not many people do I don't think... I just have to say, you do have creativity, but a different type. I could never think of Taming Oil, and I'm sure you could come up with something like this as you continue to watch Doctor Who :). This story is very Doctor Who-ish, thinking about it, and I guess it contributed a lot to it as I continued with it. Hm... the Doctor in this story. That, my friend, is something I'm considering now :P.**

"Please! You can't do this to me! I'm an Immuno, I'm not sick," he begged, being forced to walk by chains on his wrists attached to a silver Buick. The car said nothing, but slowed down the speed it was driving at. The young man was thankful for this, but he still walked with his head down, watching the delicate dance his feet did when they walked, how his hands clasped one another because they had nowhere else to go. He was human, at least right now he was. The long hallway that the prisoner had entered was unnaturally bright, walls painted white but stained with oil and occasionally blood. The floors were black, probably to cover up the skid marks left by new additions. He was too tired to keep walking, but he knew he had to. He would be dragged otherwise; it didn't matter if he got hurt. He wanted to walk while he still had the ability. The car drove into a room, allowing the door to slide shut behind the prisoner. It pressed a button with its tire to release the chains, and then left, making sure he didn't get any ideas about escaping.

He allowed his brown hair to fall into his eyes. It hadn't been cut since he went into hiding. When a self-scan showed he was one of the few immune to the Epidemic, he knew he had to run. He left the city that night, actually. He could remember every move he made to stay out of the headlights of possible aggressors, making a rather elaborate hideout in the woods. The second wave had been going for a while, then, and it was almost over according to the news that he got sometimes on the radio he built, and the Immunos, as those immune to the Epidemic were called, were being hunted down and converted because they had no place in this world anymore. He had watched his friends go from a distance, hiding in bushes or in a tree or other form of cover. He would never admit it, but he cried when he saw his best friend emerge from the Clinic as a Ford.

He had tripped and fallen just three hours before, into a busy road. The police were called, and he was chained and drug to the Clinic in the center of London. He sat on the small stool provided, staring at his dirty hands. He clenched them, observing how they tensed, and then released them, marveling at the delicate way they moved with such accuracy. He wouldn't need them anymore; everything was voice-activated now. He wondered what they had decided he was to be. The most recent ones he'd seen were Lemons. Hugos, Gremlins, everything that everyone else didn't want. He knew they'd manufacture more for the third wave, the Transfers, at least that's what they were all calling them now, instead of children. They were running out of vehicles now, though. A white car drove into the room and began to set up the equipment, which consisted of an orange box and wires. This car had tools attached to its hubcaps, allowing it to move them with accuracy around the prisoner, making sure to pinpoint every nerve possible.

He took his opportunity to run, breaking out of the equipment. The car quickly caught up to him, pulled around front, and knocked him on his back, without even saying a word to him. Another two appeared almost out of nowhere and managed to wrap Velcro around his wrists and ankles, and then placed him on a metal table with the corresponding Velcro, firmly locking him in place. He struggled, but found it no use, and gave up.

"Can I request one thing before I'm converted?" he asked the doctor tending to him.

"What is it?" it replied gruffly.

"What am I going to be?" he asked quietly, in resentment. His eyes lost their life, and instead of shining, they were a dull hue of the blue they used to be.

"They haven't determined it yet."

The nurses finished connecting the man to the machine, wires covering him from head to toe, and a large helmet on his head that was digging into his skin. The main doctor threw a switch, causing the man to convulse from the surge of electricity, and then fall silent. The black box flashed a red light it had on it, which confirmed that stage one was complete. The box was carted to the next room, where a light green SUV was waiting, lifeless. Its hood was open, the motor underneath connected to jumper cables, which were connected to an electric supply unit. The door was opened, and the box was placed underneath the back seat in the middle. 6 thick cables were connected to it, one for each sense and one for movement, and the box was bolted in place by two thick metal bands.

A button on the ground was pushed, sending an electric current into the car, jump-starting it. With a strong jerk, he opened his new eyes, which were their original lively blue. He looked at his hood and thought he was going to vomit. The jumper cables were removed and his hood was slammed shut. He tried to move, but it seemed to be a daunting task. Attempting to move forward a little, he found that he couldn't; he had been placed on a lift that was raised to rest just beneath his undercarriage. While his tires touched the ground, the lift remained firm, and the force of friction kept him put.

Another car with a clipboard drove so it was in his view, "Are you able to speak?"

"Ofcoursse," he slurred his words, unable to adjust to a new mouth and teeth.

The car chuckled, "You'll get the hang of it soon. Can you say your name?"

He didn't want to embarrass himself even more, so he shook his hood. He refused to believe that he'd just been handicapped like this for no reason, so he attempted to show none of it.

"There were only a few Immunos left when you came in, but only one in England, so I assume your name is Miles Izzard?"

The SUV nodded.

"You need a name change to reflect your new status as a vehicle," the car drove over to a computer and pressed a button, generating a last name, "How about Axlerod? Miles Axlerod. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

He rolled his eyes, well, windshield, but then nodded again.

After almost 5 hours of learning how to move again with the help of forklifts, he was released from the clinic onto the roads. He drove out to where his hideout was to find that he couldn't retrieve his belongings because he had no hands. He kicked the ground with a tire out of frustration, only to find a dark mud covering his tire where dust should have been; he was already leaking oil. He was a lemon; he thought that he would have been able to get away from the fate of the late second wave, but he wasn't lucky enough. Depressed and alone, he drove and drove until he found a clearing that had fewer beings than the city. He found a small grove of trees and settled down. There was a small lake in the center of this grove of trees, so he drove over to it with curiosity.

Looking in the water, there was only one thing that determined that he was still himself. His blue eyes shone with intensity in the new light of the sun coming up, frightened, unsure of why any of this had to happen. He didn't understand the purpose of the handicap he was just given. He felt exposed, unable to protect from prying eyes; cars weren't meant to live and breathe. As a human, he could just cover up imperfections with clothing and hide whatever was not acceptable by society's standards, but that wasn't an option anymore. He didn't want to be dependent on a machine for survival. It showed everyone that he had the Epidemic, even though he never did. It was a pointless waste of humanity. He was perfectly capable beforehand, and he loved being able to live without burden or care. Sick of his own mutated reflection, he kicked a rock into the water, stirring it up and revealing that there was a film on top of the lake. Miles gingerly placed a tire into the water, which was difficult because they were filled with air, and stirred the water again, his tire emerging with black sludge on it.

"Oil?"

**A/N: So, was it any good? Oh, and the next chapter is something special for you guys. RushandStreak has written a short story involving Londyn, and another of her OC's, Morningfire, with their own experiences of the second Industrial Revolution, so her story (once I get around to proofreading/uploading it) will most likely be the next chapter. If anyone has any requests for characters from the movie to have a story (or any of my OC's but Abby, she doesn't exist in this universe), feel free to review with them and I'll get around to them as best as I can. **

**Thanks for reading :).**


	8. Londyn and Morningfire: Pesky Humans

**A/N: I just want to say that I'm not the one who wrote this; this is the work of RushandStreak, and Morningfire is her OC, not mine. I guess you guys could consider Londyn as being both of our OC, seeing as we both use her a lot, but she was RushandStreak's original idea to begin with :).**

**RushandStreak- Yes, Eddie Izzard :P, and thank you for the compliment of my theory. While complicated, it is probably my best one so far :). I did edit your story a *little* bit, so if there are any differences in that respect they're sort of supposed to be there...**

**Christine317- From last chapter onward, this story is going to be a series of oneshots/short stories. Sorry for the confusion :-/**

**Enjoy :)**

Londyn walked head high in cuffs. She glared at the soldiers leading her to her new life. They were trying not to look at her, she could tell, as she ground her teeth in pure anger. She had not spoken, she had not protested outright, but she resisted the cuffs. She did not deserve to spend her last moments human as a prisoner; she loathed this as they paraded her through the building. The pain of grinding her teeth reminded her she was human, and a single tear trickled down her face as she entered the curtained-off room.

She almost snarled as they placed her down on a table and strapped her down. She felt a slight fluttering in her stomach, a slight bout of fear welling up inside of her, as they began attaching wires to her body. Her eyes darted nervously from side to side as they attached the last few wires to her back. She broke into fighting, trying to slip out of the Velcro bands. Two men gripped her arms as she struggled and she only let a small yelp of fear slip from her throat before they clamped a metal helmet onto her head, the painful electrodes pinpointing hundreds of parts on her head, disabling her from any movement for a few precious moments. She glanced around her, trying still to toss and turn. She only succeeded in turning her head to the left where one of the men attached an orange box, an electrical box, to all the wires. They threw a switch and electricity surged through her. She held onto the edges of the table, desperately trying to hold onto her consciousness, but to no avail. She felt reality slipping away through her fingertips into pure blackness

She felt a terrible itch on her nose and she tried to reach up and scratch it, but felt herself collapse instead. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at distressed faces. "What?" she asked, then she remembered. She looked down to see a light green hood and felt panic surge through her. She was a car. Londyn tried to move but only toppled onto her undercarriage, which scraped painfully against the ground. Several of the men in front of her grabbed her sides to steady her, but instinct told her to pull back. The car lost her balance once more and the men once again steadied her.

"Easy, Londyn," said a familiar voice. She glanced at her mirrors to see a lady, a pilot, looking at her and smiling. "You look good," she said with a wink. Londyn marveled at Dawn's predicament. The pilot was in cuffs, smiling cheerfully, only snarling when the soldiers touched her. "I guess I'm going to have to make the 'conversion' as well. I don't know what I'll do when I can't get up in an airplane anymore." Londyn's eyelids raised as one of the soldiers snickered, obviously amused at Dawn's statement. Then they took her arms and shoulders and forced her into another room after the small moment with her friend they had allowed, all the while Dawn fought to get their hands off her, to be free once more.

They lead Londyn outside as she stumbled across the ground, trying to keep her unstable balance. There were several other cars there with her, but she recognized no one in their new bodies. Then two double doors opened up and a Spitfire rolled in, surrounded by at least seven people. There was coldness in her blue eyes that showed she hated the forklifts and humans supporting her wings and controlling her direction. As she moved closer, Londyn could hear her shouting in anger, "Let go of me you ingrates. Do you want me to shoot you? I'm not afraid to! Get your grimy hands off of me!" As soon as they let go of her she swayed on her landing gear, but she steadied herself and snarled as the people holding her stepped back.

The Spitfire looked around at the room she was in and rested her eyes on Londyn. Recognition passed through her eyes, "Blimey, Londyn, I hate those pesky people. They just won't leave me alone."

Londyn chuckled, "Dawn?"

The Spitfire looked sad for a moment, "My name isn't just 'Dawn' anymore. The government changed my name to Morningfire."

"Personally," Londyn started, "I think Morningfire is a better name for a Spitfire than Dawn."

Morningfire's eyes lit up, "I'm a Spitfire?"

The car nodded, "You aren't just any Spitfire, you're the Spitfire you used to fly."

"I guess I won't mind being a plane," Morningfire smiled, glancing at her wings quickly as if to confirm it for herself. Londyn and Morningfire laughed for a moment, relieving them from the left over fear and nervousness from the horrors they had to suffer through to preserve their lives.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Holley: Friendships can be Dangerous

**A/N: I'm going to write a little something I've been thinking about for a while… it's a little, (correction), a lot sad, but it explains a bit of Holley being the way she is, and it brings the possibility for another character (or two, or three) in my other stories.**

**Technorganic Nerd- *Gives a high five* Sci-Fi nerds for the win! I love theories like this in real life, but I learned from experience that not everyone does :P. Thanks for reviewing!**

**RushandStreak- Thanks! I'm glad those last-minute changes were okay with you :).**

**Titanic X- While it's not this chapter, I will probably write about what you recommended next. Just a clarification question, the plane he is in the movie is the one he'd be dreaming about, right?**

**Enjoy :)**

It was too quiet for a modern age town. The sound of engines did not fill the air like it did everywhere else, save a few darting from the main building to their small homes. The large warehouse in the middle of the new town in the middle of nowhere was always lit in the first few stories, but dark in the upper levels because the windows were blacked out. The year is 3025, exactly one year after the end of the second wave. While the adults had been converted, it was difficult to create the technology needed for the children that were at-risk. Being the only humans to be left in existence with no more to come, it was dire for as many to survive as possible. Giving respect to these youth, no testing was performed on them. The cars trying to complete this feat were working blind to the needs of younger children, working only with those above age thirteen.

Life in the upper levels was isolation. The cars came three times a day to deliver meals, and they were under surveillance, but there was no direct contact with the outside world to preserve the sanitary conditions needed to keep them alive. The children of England had been taken at the second wave, believing that it would be too traumatic for them to witness the conversion they had no part in. There was a nameless town like this in every country.

Holly had watched her siblings be taken one by one. Being the youngest of four (by two minutes, anyways), the blonde-haired child had been hurt the worst when they were taken from their parents. When they were placed in the room, her oldest brother didn't even make it before he was discovered. He was fourteen. In the brightly lit room, she stayed close to her two remaining siblings, her older sister and her twin brother. They played imaginary games together, mostly involving her stuffed bear she snuck underneath her shirt to protect it. The worn out toy became a superhero, doing whatever the three children wanted it to do. One time they even made it be a car, forcing it to drive around on its stomach. The entire level laughed.

They kept track of the days by moving beds every night. There were three circles of beds on her level, each of which there were 365 beds. One cycle was one year. After two and a quarter cycles, Holly's sister disappeared. It was almost like she knew what was going to happen in the sense of intuition. She was called to the elevator to the lower levels via the display screen next to it. She got up from the game they were playing, and she hugged Holly and her brother like they were the most precious things on earth.

"I don't know what's going on," she said, on the verge of crying, "but I've seen the things keeping us here. They're not human. When you turn thirteen, please remember that you're human. No matter what."

"But Ellie," Holly tried to keep from sobbing, "You can't leave us. Who will come up with all of the stories?"

"You can, Holly," her sister said, "but they're going to take me by force if I don't go," she said, getting up and walking over to the elevator, which was open and waiting for her genetic signature to close it, "I love you both," she said over her shoulder before disappearing into the blue opaque glass elevator.

She buried her head in her brother's shirt, her small stature shaking with sobs, "What are we going to do, Felix?" she asked in desperation.

"I don't know," he said with a worried tone, "I don't know."

Another cycle passed, and over the time, Holly and Felix both began to watch the opening where the rationed food came out of because it was their only contact with whatever was holding them. Most of the time it was closed off, but one day shortly before the twins' birthday, their intent waiting paid off. On the other side of the portal, Holly saw the windshield of a silver crossover vehicle. It looked sad, yet joyous to see her. Its green eyes penetrated her soul, and she instantly realized who it was: her oldest brother, Jasper. She lurched back from the opening in fear, tears filling her eyes for the only time since Ellie had left. Felix was instantly by her side, asking her what was wrong.

"It was Jasper," she sobbed, "He was… a car. His eyes… just his eyes were all that was left," she said to a frightened Felix, who had collapsed next to her, trying to comfort his sister.

"We can't ever let them take us," he said in fear, "We'll hide."

"That sounds like a good idea," she said softly, still recovering from the shock.

Two days passed, and their names were both displayed on the television next to the elevator. She and Felix grabbed blankets from the beds, which were sanitized every day, and they made a fort; there wasn't any other way to hide. Being the first out of their level to hide like this, it must have startled the workers. The ceiling opened, revealing a solid dome. It moved to the two children and lowered, casing them in darkness. The floor closed underneath them, trapping the twins in their bed sheet fort. They hugged each other, waiting for it to be over right then, but then the dome stopped moving and opened from the top. They found themselves in the center of a large, brightly lit laboratory, where their bed sheets didn't fit in with the pristine surroundings.

All around, there were cars, much like the one Holly saw before. She didn't see Jasper again, but she saw others of all colors and sizes, and she even saw a couple small airplanes that were mingling with the cars. She clutched her brother all the tighter.

One drove over to them, taking notes, "_Two_ Shiftwells? Are you twins?" he asked them.

"You'll never hurt my sister," Felix said in defense, not comprehending the question and what he called them.

The dark gray car chuckled, "I don't intend to. This is to save her."

This time, Felix hugged her, "I don't care. Neither of us wants to be like you. We want to be free to live as we are supposed to."

"_Where did those words come from?_" she whispered faintly in his ear. He shrugged a little.

"What's a Shiftwell?" Holly asked.

"You," he replied, trying to be kind, "That's your new last name. You'll learn everything soon," he tried to explain.

Another beige car came out of nowhere, "Are we attempting the AI?" she asked quietly, so the already frightened children wouldn't hear.

"They're the last two, so try the girl first," he replied in almost slang.

"What's so important about us?" Felix demanded to know.

The gray car became rather blunt, as he had enough with the belligerent child, "Genetics. It's been proven that intelligence has a strong genetic influence, and even if you're not showing it, researchers have been tracking your family for a while, and you have a massive reservoir of untapped intelligence that's just waiting to be unlocked. We're going to help that with your sister in a few minutes," he said with a hint of ice in his voice that gave Felix an undesired silence.

A small forklift appeared and tried to grab Holly, who screamed when it touched her foot. When it finally got a hold of her, it pulled her away from Felix, who could only wave sadly. "Good-bye, Holly," he whispered. She managed to see him over the forklift, who kept a tight hold on her. She waved back and was gone. Felix looked to his right, still being in his makeshift fort, and he saw the little brown bear. He clutched it with full force, racking with sobs and not caring who saw.

The room she was taken to was just as pristine and clean as any of the rooms in the building were. The forklift placed her onto the cold metal table, making her squeal out of discomfort. It left, letting the door slide shut behind it, leaving Holly alone with her thoughts, and the one thing of color she saw was a medium sized Jaguar XJR-15, though she didn't know what model it exactly was. She just thought that the color was pretty. Observing it, it wasn't as large as the cars she had seen around in the lab. It looked a little like a teenager in car form. A wave of realization came over her; that's exactly what it was supposed to be.

The gray car from before came in, his face, or whatever it was called, was wiped clean of emotion for the time being, probably after dealing with Felix. He ordered her to lie down, and he attached Velcro to her wrists and ankles, making her desperate to escape. He ignored her attempts at freedom.

"What is 17 times 7004?" he asked her, trying to be kinder.

"How should I know?"

"Just a question," he said, smiling a little.

He worked to attach the wires to the major nerves around her spine, and placed an electrode helmet on her head. Multiple computers were activated, and the sheer light of it was making Holly shake in fear. The gray car looked in sadness at her, and threw a switch, knocking her into electric blackness.

She felt like a switch was flipped, and she suddenly understood what the car said, and realized that it was true. Her mind was racing, analyzing every bit of her existence and what it could possibly mean. She felt more alive than ever, even if she knew she was supposed to be unconscious. She began to see a stream of 0's and 1's, and her hearing came back to her with an electronic tinge to it, but it was crisper. She could hear everything happening. The purr of her motor and the small click she realized must have been her headlights flicking on were both clear as day. She was actually alright with it. She felt more complete this way, like a piece of her was missing, but she never even knew it was gone. The computer coding became more prominent in her vision, filling it with a black background and green font.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," she heard a voice say. After a second, she identified it as the gray car from before, distorted as it was. She used the short time to remember Felix. If only he could feel the freedom she felt now, even without vision or movement. She could see everything now. She heard static, and then her physical vision came to her, revealing the gray car and the forklift from before with the beige car. She attempted to move, but indents in the floor kept her in one spot for the time being, her undercarriage gently resting on the floor.

"Okay, Holly, what is 17 times 7004?"

"119,068, why?"

"It worked," he breathed a sigh of relief, "Tell Felix she's alright to calm him down," he ordered the beige car, "It'll make him easier to control."

Holly looked scared, "You can't do that to him. Please, please don't. He loves playing sports, and he'd never get to again," she said calmly and rationally, despite her underlying emotion. She could never do that before, and upon realizing it, she tried to back up in fear of herself, but her wheels just spun in the air.

"He can still play if he wants. Everything's modified so you can do whatever you want, even like this."

She tried to calm her fluttering… tank, but it was in vain, "What's happening to me?"

"You're combined with a small amount of redeveloped artificial intelligence, just to give your hidden IQ a boost to show itself."

"What was wrong with me before?" she pleaded, but the car said nothing. She felt an unfamiliar fluid fill her windshield, and it stung her eyes, making them water more. She used her calm mind to formulate another question, even if her emotions were racing. She felt as if there were two pieces of her mind now, but they were completely separate. "Why did you do this to me?"

"It was an order from CHROME, the first spy unit for cars. They need technological advancement as well as brute force, and you're being recruited to fill the gap. You'll just be a desk agent, but you'll be as close to the front line as safety permits."

She perked up a little, "What about Felix, Ellie and Jasper?"

"I think you mean your siblings," he clarified for himself, and she nodded, "It's classified, I'm sorry."

"Can I at least see Felix now?"

"You need to have the formalities completed first, starting with your name. You're going to keep the last name slated for your family, Shiftwell, but your first name also needs to be changed. What if we add an E to it?"

"What will that do?"

"Holley is the name of a parts manufacturer, so I'm sure it will be accepted."

"What else is there?"

"You have to learn how to move," he said, pressing a button on the floor. A lift elevated from underneath of her and moved her out of the indents in the floor. She stood shakily on her tires for a second before they slipped out from under her, the lift catching her from an invisible fall. It took her a while, but she finally mastered the basic maneuvers of being a car. She asked again if she could see Felix.

"I'll have to ask," he said quickly before leaving the room. He came back a couple minutes later, "You have about three minutes. He just woke up."

"Thank you," she said before following him to Felix's room in silence. When the door slid open, she saw another Jaguar, or so she could tell by the logo, and it was about her size. His green eyes looked into hers, being the part that all four siblings shared and connected with.

"Is that you, Holly?" he asked with both caring and bitterness, "Or did they change your first name, too?"

"They added an E to it, Felix," she said, "Or is that still your name?"

"They said my last name was enough changing," he said in quiet as the two cars accompanying them left the room, and then he whispered, "Did they make you intelligent, too?"

"Yeah," she replied, mimicking his volume, "Have you learned to move yet?"

"I'm still on the lift, if you haven't noticed," he gestured to the machine behind him that was keeping him steady. He seemed so much calmer to her. Normally, he would do anything to break out of something holding him, but now he simply acknowledged it and moved on.

She took a deep breath, but she felt she didn't even need to breathe with her engine off, "Are we still human?" she asked him, remembering what Ellie had told her to remember.

"I don't know," he said sadly, "Being able to see all of cyberspace changes you. We might not be, anymore," he admitted, Holley controlling her emotions to avoid the painful fluid she had for tears. She felt the sadness and fear build up within her, and she began to see the computer coding in her vision again.

"Holley?!" she heard her brother scream, "Holley! What's wrong with your eyes?" she tried to respond, but she was slipping back into the world of her dreams again. The last thing she saw was the gray car ordering a couple of forklifts to do something, and she lost touch with the outside world.

She awoke in her room again, supported by a lift like her brother's with the gray car by her side. She didn't try to speak, and he knew what she was trying to ask.

"Something's wrong," he said, "Something like that shouldn't have happened. I've checked everything, and there's no sign that anything happened."

She was trapped in the warehouse for months, having episodes such as the first. The zeros and ones filled up her vision and she'd collapse. She never told the gray car, who was assigned to her after the first day, about what she did to make them stop, but she finally did. She forced herself to stop any strong emotions, which overloaded the computerized part of her. While she eventually learned how to feel these without causing an overload, she still refrained from growing close to anyone at her new job. After all, friendships can be dangerous in that line of work.

**A/N: Okay, so that was a lot longer than I expected… hope you liked reading it!**


	10. Siddeley: Heavy Wings Grow Lighter

**A/N: This is the one about Siddeley as asked for by Titanic X… so hope you like it! I know the lyrics don't exactly fit, but I'd still recommend listening to Vanilla Twilight to truly get the mood of this chapter… I don't even know why it fits, but it does :P.**

**Christine317- It is kind of sad, but it explains why she's so reserved in the movie. Thanks!**

**Titanic X- I'm including a lot of my own ideas about this and some cannon from roleplay my friend is doing with Siddeley, so I changed it a little/added a lot… hope you like this! :)**

**RushandStreak- It is a lot to take in, but it makes for a good story, right? :P**

** 319- Hope this was fast enough for you! :)**

He had just seen Henry and the others pass by. At first, Sid had been placed among them, in line as he should, but now guards forced him up and into another room, even though it didn't seem like there was one. He'd been keeping up to date on the Revolution that had been taking place, wondering if it would ever take full effect. By the time he found out, it was too late. Placing him forcefully on a table, Sidney fought with all of his strength to escape, only to be met with Velcro. A man dressed in white searched his pockets, retrieving his identification badge and his pilot's license, the latter of which was removed from its protective sleeve and scanned into a computer. He was so proud of it—he had gotten it only a year ago, when he turned eighteen. While he wasn't allowed to fly the big planes, he still couldn't wait until he was cleared to do so, even if it was never going to happen.

He looked around to find high black curtains on all sides, and he then decided use his ears to figure out what was happening. He knew he was going to be a car, that's what everyone was being turned into, and he sighed because he'd never be able to fly again. Even if he himself didn't feel it, he loved the sensation of being in the air. Perhaps he'd throw himself off of a cliff just to see what it was like, he thought to himself bitterly. If he'd been a wolf, his ears would've pricked at the sudden clank and rattle of a large door opening. Concentrating on individual voices, he could make out a little of directions people were yelling.

"Easy! There's not much clearance," one person shouted at the top of his lungs, "You've got one foot between that and the door!"

He heard a collective shouting, followed by what sounded to be like the leader of the group, "You better not get a scratch on it," they said sternly, "Irreplaceable technology in there."

Sid wondered what they could be talking about when a helmet was forced on him, followed by a jolt of electricity that knocked him into blackness.

He woke up, and found himself near the ceiling of the warehouse. His vision clouding, he thought he was in a dream, and he felt himself sink lower, only to come to a standstill at his original position. Not thinking to look at himself, he stared around at the ground, where he saw a green sports car with blue eyes driving with the help of forklifts. He couldn't bear to know who it was, so he looked to his side to see two people in some sort of hovercraft, silently floating on a cushion of air.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked them uncertainly, confused as to what was happening.

"No, you aren't," the taller of the two said formally, "You are a plane. A state-of-the-art Gulfstream V, to be precise," the man continued.

The plane's eyes widened. How was this even possible? He wasn't sure. He felt an awkward sensation by what he thought was his tail, and while he couldn't see who it was, he saw one of the men at his side signaling to him. He saw the lights flicker and dim, and he felt a crippling wave of information course through his thoughts. Sinking lower on what he now knew was his landing gear, he tried to process what had happened, but it was impossible. He heard a faint beeping, and his vision was beginning to cloud. Unable to cope, he let go of his consciousness for the time being.

He awoke with a spray of cold water to his windshield. Wincing a little, he realized that he was still standing, but it wasn't he who was. Even if he couldn't see, he was being supported by strong scaffoldings placed in strategic locations along his wings and fuselage. The person who sprayed him looked apologetic, but said nothing. His top half was surrounded by catwalks, supported by thin wire suspending them from the ceiling. How they moved him there, he had no idea. He saw a yellow curved piece of glass sitting in a cart rather close to his nose, and wondered what it was for.

A few workers came with ladders, leaning them up against his side. Removing the windshield from in front of his eyes, the man dressed in white carefully made his way down, trying not to touch Siddeley, as he had been called by workers previous. The yellow piece of glass was put in its place, blocking out much of the color he could originally see.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked, not liking the feeling of the still hardening silicone around the edges of his eyes.

"Cars' eyes are still sensitive to UV rays. It's just a windscreen that keeps them out at higher altitudes." One of the workers said bluntly. Why hadn't they done this before he was stuck as a plane?

None of the workers really wanted to talk to him, so he tried to sleep for a small amount of time before he felt something towing him out of the room by his back tires. Wanting to turn around and taxi himself, he tried to break free of the helper, whoever it was, and was successful, swaying dangerously on his wheels before righting himself. He made way out to the runway, where he saw a small plane that seemed to be waiting for him. As he got closer, he realized it was a spitfire.

"You were supposed to be taxied by someone else," she said sternly. He recognized her voice, but he couldn't quite place it.

"I got bored. What's your name?"

"Morningfire. You probably knew me as Dawn, Sid."

"Well, at least you're your spitfire," he said, "I don't even know half of how I work," he chuckled a little, trying to seem calmer than he actually was.

"That's why you're training with me again," she explained to him, "even if you don't want to," she added with a little harshness.

After a few hours of figuring out how to fly with Morningfire, who eventually told him that he had been unconscious for two weeks, he was allowed to return to his new home at the agency: the hangar. He was greeted by a living forklift, who guided him to an area beside the large building, instead of inside it. Looking up, he saw that he was under some sort of roof that had odd pipes running through them. Before he had time to question, he was met with a shower of cold water, which basically paralyzed him out of cold and made him clench his teeth instinctively. A strange liquid was poured on him next, and even though he didn't know what it was, he hated it. This was followed by another cycle of cold water, and he finally remembered to use his engines to warm himself up a little. The forklift continued to guide him, staying in his line of vision. "What was that?" he asked it.

"Can't risk having something clogging your systems," it replied, "The cleaner you are, the safer you are."

He shuddered, "I wasn't even out that long! Why did I need a whole bath when I haven't even been a plane for a month?"

"Oh, you're not done yet," it corrected, looking back at the silver plane, "You still need to have your interior cleaned."

He stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"You're a passenger plane. Your job is to take cars in and out of risky situations and to different missions," he replied, giving him more information than any others had in his whole time as a plane. Thinking about having others riding _inside_ him made Siddeley cringe awkwardly before being led to what seemed to be his part of the hangar. The forklift went around his side so he could see him. "You have an intense UV light in your cabin. Shut your windows and turn it on for fifteen minutes."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know. You just think about it, I guess…"

"I'm still new to this," he said, somewhat annoyed. He thought about turning on the cleansing light, and it eventually flicked on, allowing light purple light to dance across the walls through the shields on his windows. The forklift left for a few minutes, and Siddeley taxied himself around the hangar, being bored, he found a somewhat polished metal piece, probably to be used for patchwork. He caught the vague outline of a plane, and finding a more polished spot, he finally had a chance to see himself for the first time.

His brown eyes were the same, but he could barely tell what color they were from underneath the windshield over them. He tilted to the side curiously, witnessing his reflection copy him. Suddenly nervous, he lost his balance, almost scraping his wing against the floor. Not thinking about what he looked like, he steadied himself and looked back into the sheet of metal. Turning to the side, he realized that he even _looked_ state of the art, being mostly silver with a painted black top and tail. The number A113 was printed on the side of his tail, and he wondered what it meant. He still missed being human, but he figured it wouldn't be too bad being a plane. Checking his internal clock, he realized that 15 minutes had passed, so he flicked the UV light in his cabin off and headed back to his spot in the hangar before anyone noticed he was where he wasn't supposed to be.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
